Little Red and the Banshee
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This is a short story about fem!Stiles and Lydia's lives in the future. No flames!


"Little Red and the Banshee"

 **I thought I'd try a fem!Stydia pairing. Sorry it's so short though. Please enjoy and review!**

Arriving home from work, Lydia Martin sighed in relief as she pulled her high heels off her sore feet, happy to finally be at her house where she could relax and get some rest.

She had a long day working at the mayor's office, dealing with all of the files and paperwork that needed to be completed.

Honestly, sometimes Lydia felt like she was the only person who ever did any work or perhaps the issue was no one knew how to file the paperwork properly like she could, so they gave her all of the work.

It was moments like these that made her want to commit homicide.

The only reason she hadn't filed any complaints was because she was paid very well and had plenty of authority around the office as a council woman.

Sniffing at the air, Lydia smiled when she caught the scent of a roast being cooked and shrugged off her blazer, placing it on a hook before walking towards the kitchen in search of her wife.

Pulling her strawberry blonde hair out of its bun, Lydia leaned against the wall and smiled when she saw her heavily pregnant wife humming as she placed a bowel of cooked vegetables on the table.

Looking up, Stiles Martin smiled at the sight of her wife.

"Hey, long day?" Stiles questioned.

Walking over, Lydia gently placed her hands on the round stomach and smiled sweetly as she felt the baby fusing inside of it.

"Very. I think the mayor has far too many incompetent people working for him. It's such a pain." Lydia rolled her eyes.

Chuckling at that in amusement, Stiles leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lydia's, smiling at the vanilla taste of her lipstick.

Smiling at the feel of her wife's lips against her own, Lydia leaned into the touch and embraced Stiles, but was mindful of the large stomach.

Pecking her lips once more, Stiles then nuzzled her nose against Lydia's which made the strawberry blonde give the brunette an amused look.

"That's why they need you there. To make sure everything is in order and to kick their asses into gear." Stiles mused.

Smirking at that, Lydia then watched as Stiles walked over to the oven, pulling out the roast and began to cut it up so she can serve it for dinner.

Lydia felt worried about leaving her pregnant wife alone while she was at work, knowing that the brunette had no idea how to take things easy and would stress herself out far too easily.

Thankfully, Jordan Parrish, their sperm donor, would often stop by to check up on Stiles and help her with anything she wasn't able to accomplish on her own.

Although, he did feel awkward when she wanted to take a bath and he had to help her climb into the tub and out of it when she was finished bathing.

He learned to get over it since Stiles was carrying his child and he was going to be there with them when the woman gave birth.

"And how was your day? You didn't do anything too stressful did you?" Lydia asked.

"Not really. I mostly spent the day on the couch doing nothing. Malia and Scott came over for a visit. They brought over brownies. We ate them and watched movies for hours. I think I fell asleep though because I opened my eyes and found a blanket over me and a bunch of pillows around me." Stiles mused.

Lydia shook her head in amusement as she hovered by her wife, making sure she was fine and wouldn't get too tired while she was serving dinner.

When Stiles was about to lift the dish and carry it over to the table, Lydia grabbed it and carried it over herself.

"You know, I'm only six months pregnant. I can carry that by myself." Stiles commented.

"But you shouldn't have to. You should be relaxing and letting us all take care of you and baby Sam." Lydia said.

She had no idea how Stiles had managed to do it, but she had convinced Lydia that the name Samuel was a great name for a baby, only for her to later on learn that the brunette was naming their son after Sam Winchester.

Scott couldn't stop laughing when Lydia came to the realization and Jordan found it amusing and stated that he thought it was better than Stiles naming the child after Harry Potter which just made their alpha laugh even harder.

"This bites. Usually I'm the one fusing over everyone else. Its weird having you guys take care of me." Stiles commented.

Her hand rubbed over her stomach, smiling down at it as she felt the baby kicking and knew that this meant he was hungry.

Sam always got rowdy when it was time to eat which made Stiles muse that he was going to have a large appetite.

Sitting down at the table, Stiles watched as Lydia grabbed the peach juice from the fridge, something that the brunette had been craving lately, and set it down.

"Exactly. That means we're all overdue to take care of you. Just let us spoil you while we can. We just want to make sure you and Sam are both healthy and safe." Lydia told her.

Sighing, Stiles allowed Lydia to serve her for once and smiled up at her as the strawberry blonde flitted about, grabbing the gravy that was left on the stove.

"Fine, but I'm still cooking. I don't feel like anyone giving me food poisoning." Stiles stated.

"Fine." Lydia relented.

Stiles seemed to be the only person in the pack who knew how to cook properly and Lydia always failed at every attempt she made, unless it was toast or salad.

Sitting down in her chair, Lydia linked her fingers with Stiles across the table, making the brunette smile at the banshee as they began to eat their meal.

Once they finished eating, the couple retired to their bedroom and Lydia watched as Stiles crawled into their bed which was filled with various pillows and blankets that had wolves and foxes on them, which were gifts from the pack.

For some reason, Stiles got cold too easily and everyone thought it may be because the baby was going to be part hell hound, so they bought her different blankets and pillows to place in her bed to make sure she was warm and comfortable.

Settling back on the large pillow behind her, Stiles pulled up a faux fur blanket around her and sighed in contentment.

Looking over to where Lydia was staring at her, Stiles gave her an expectant expression.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Stiles asked.

Smiling, Lydia stripped out of her work clothes and folded them on the trunk at the end of the bed before and climbed under the covers with Stiles, the banshee wrapping her arms around her wife and tucking her head into her chest.

Humming in contentment, Stiles nuzzled against Lydia and felt herself drifting off while the banshee combed her fingers through her hair, trying to lull her into a peaceful sleep.

Soon enough, Stiles breathing slowed and she was sleeping, her chest rising and falling at a normal rate.

Lydia grinned down at her pregnant wife in satisfaction and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." Lydia whispered before settling down and falling asleep herself, with her wife safely curled up in her arms.

The end.


End file.
